The present disclosure herein relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device having the same.
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit which provides the plurality of gate lines with gate signals, and a data driving circuit which outputs data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register having a plurality of driving stage circuits (hereinafter, referred to as driving stages). The plurality of driving stages respectively output gate signals to the plurality of gate lines in one-to-one correspondence. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of transistors which are interactively connected to each other.